Jinx/Strategy
Skill Usage * reveals the area it has been dropped and has a large range. Between and Jinx should never have to facecheck a bush. * The bonus movement boost from is triggered with both kills and assists. You can launch a in a far teamfight, helping for the kill, to gain the movement speed boost you need to reach that teamfight and finish the job. * Because Jinx lacks a spell escape, positioning in fights to get a fast kill and activate is critical. Remember that damage is front-loaded, and is excellent for one or two critical shots but has vastly lower DPS when compared to . ** As a general rule, if the enemy team is grouped up and you are at a distance, open with and a few shots from , as well as well-placed to maintain distance. Only go into 525 range if you can get the kill quickly with and escape without being locked down. ** If you find yourself surrounded by the opposing team, it is often best to try to shred one enemy down with the super-high DPS, allowing you to escape with a quick and . ** When chasing an enemy, you can maximize your damage by efficiently orbwalking (stutter-stepping) with , then switching to just as they step out of your 525 basic attack range. Your stacks will be retained, and with good orbwalking this can net you up to three extra rocket hits without enchanted boots. * have a brief delay before they are activated, so if you are chasing or are chased by an enemy, don't throw it directly on the enemy. The delay is around 0.4 seconds. ** You can use the snare time of that ability to land a perfect . * is her main ability, and should be maxed first. But, you need to remember when you should switch between and . with some lifesteal, is useful for sustain and farming without pushing the lane, and with her immense attack speed steroid she can take down turrets very fast. is useful for harassing, for pushing, and last hitting enemies with low health. ** Remember that can critically strike, and the critical damage is applied to everyone caught in the splash radius (modified by armor, as usual). This is especially useful for clearing minion waves and to spread the damage during teamfights. Build Usage * Note that during early game, utilizing costs mana, but does bonus damage and splash damage. Therefore, it's more beneficial to build attack damage and armor penetration first over attack speed, as too much attack speed can drain away her mana pool relatively quickly. * is the main damage item needs. The critical strike chance synergy well with her innate 130% attack speed natural steroid with and because the splash damage of can critically strike, it means that you can deal a huge amount of damage to the enemy team. With your critical-splash damage will be 275% of your base AD. ** Because doesn't have the attack speed steroid for more than one attack, and stacking critical chance increases dramatically your DpS, it is also advisable to build a . It also grants the much-needed movement speed. * is statistically viable due to 's high mana and mana needs, especially because of and looks perfect for her at first glance. However, it gives a less than satisfiable total damage output late game and is one of the more gimmicky options. The main advantage is you will never have to leave your lane early game to refill mana. If you intend to go this route, it is wise to choose another item that increases mana such as or even another to benefit more from Awe. (The Awe passive does not stack, but the AD, mana and mana regen does.) * synergizes well with both her long basic attack range AND her attack speed steroid . **Keep in note that on-hit effect only applies only to the primary target, but not splash effect. * is also a relatively powerful item on , as the splash damage effect is applied on the secondary bolts and can build her attack speed relatively quickly with her . With Infinity Edge you can do up to 750% damage in an AOE if the 3 targets stand close enough. * Building an early and later into a grants her the extra mobility she needs. The 's passive combined with Trinity Force's built in percent movement speed and allows Jinx to chase down or kite enemy champions if she manages to gain a kill or an assist. ** Keep in note that unless has enough cooldown reduction to spam at higher ranks, she will not fuly benefit with the 's passive proc, and switching between and will not trigger 's passive, thus making on Jinx a very gimmicky option. * Despite not being able to apply on-hit effects in it's splash damage, is a good item to build on . Combined with her AoE capacity of , Jinx can effectively apply 's armor shred debuff on multiple enemy teammates by simply basic attacking with her . also gives her cooldown reduction that will help her spam her abilities and extra health if she needs to get into close range with her . **Similarly, if you want to build almost like a ranged AD Caster in a similar vein like , , and , consider build items like and along with and points in or for 40% CDR so Jinx can spam every 3.6 seconds. Keep in note that this is considered to be a very gimmicky option since it's sacrifices her lategame potential with her in exchange for better mid-game teamfight, poking, and utility potential. * Having one of the lowest health pool in game (1860 hp at level 18) building some armor, magic resist or health will help tanking burst damage from assassins that can destroy you. A nice choice is the since the huge range of will let you freely peel yourself when being chased, but remember that only the primary target will be affected by the slow, not the ones caught in the splash damage radius. * can accumulate stacks in the mid- and late-game very fast with her . In addition it gives her a very strong of life-steal and a big amount of AD. Recommended builds Countering * Try to dodge her snare grenades as they are her only disengaging ability. * In teamfights, try and get your high mobilty, high damage champions like Kassadin and Ezreal to focus her down, but be wary of her snares and her fellow teammates. * If you are on low health or if you are a squishy champion, standing behind your tank will help a lot, as most of Jinx's abilities are skillshots. * Because of her lack of mobility, a is an effective way to counter her huge DPS. Paired with someone like , an assasin with huge chase potential, it becomes quite easy to kill her.